This invention relates generally to domestic appliances and more particularly to a domestic clothes drying machine or dryer. Specifically, this invention relates to a transition duct assembly for an appliance air handling system.
In a dryer, air moves through a drum containing clothing and exits through a lint duct assembly where clothing lint is captured by a screen or filter. Once through the lint screen assembly, the air passes into the transition duct assembly. The transition duct assembly, which is the particular subject of this patent, directs air from a dryer lint filter assembly to a dryer blower housing, where a blower moves the air through an exhaust duct and out of the dryer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,925 discloses a lint filter housing for a dryer. A lint filter duct directs air from a lint filter to a blower. The lint filter duct is made of two halves which are crimped together. The lint filter duct is attached to a lint filter housing by two screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,851 discloses a dryer lint trap which includes a two piece discharge duct between a lint trap and a blower housing. The discharge duct is formed from two halves which are spot welded together along a flange. The discharge duct is mounted to the dryer structure with screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,381 discloses a dryer which has a closed air duct between a lint duct and a blower. However, no details of the closed air duct structure or mounting are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,573 discloses a dryer which has a closed air duct between a lint screen and an exhaust blower. No details of the closed air duct structure or mounting are apparent from the drawings or from the specification.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,534 discloses a dryer which has a two piece duct which contains a fan and heating element. The details of the duct construction and mounting are not clear from the drawings or from the specification.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,546 discloses a dryer which has a closed air duct between a lint filter and a condenser/blower housing. The duct appears to be an assembly of two halves, however the details of the duct construction and mounting are not clear from the drawings or from the specification.